


He Don't Exist

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, plot bunny i think, unfinished probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Voldemort doesn't escapei meant exist fuckHarry pretends Voldemort doesnt exist
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter & Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: owo





	He Don't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what high feels like but i think what im feeling rn is kinda similar to whatever junk im feeling
> 
> tell me u liike this so I might take this legitimately- seriously- idk my brain dont work rn and im about to sleep- i really should

“Who’s Voldemort?” Harry asked innocently. “Never heard of him. Hey Ron, do you think it would be a good idea to pretend Voldemort didn’t exist?”

“Mate, no? What brought this on?” Ron asked at the end of the hospital bed. “Has the tournament been messing with your head?”

“Hmm, nothing,” Harry hummed to himself, contemplating. “Yeah, actually, I’m going to pretend he doesn’t exist.” he decided forcefully. He stretched. “Well, g'night Ron.” he closed his eyes.

“Harry-” he heard him sigh as footsteps left his bed. “Hermione, Harry’s being all weird again!” he heard Ron call out. He chuckled under his breath, trying to avoid thinking of Voldemort’s resurrection. And Moody’s reaction when Harry tried to play dumb and asked, “who’s Voldemort?” Honestly, it was probably for the best, he just really didn’t want to get involved with whatever chaos the snake-face would bring. and let himself drift off to sleep. 

His summer was littered with nightmares and chores but was quickly saved by the Weasleys. He would still wake up screaming for Cedric, thankfully with no mention of Voldemort with Ron in the same room. He would wake, shaken up with cold sweat, unable to go back to sleep. He would crack open his books and work on his assignments under a dim Lumos. Other times he would stare blankly at the ceiling, wondering why in the world Voldemort decided it necessary to kill a baby. He was a fucking baby man, what could a baby do? Kill him? Well, he technically did, but only because a scary snake man tried to kill him first. 

No, no, scary snake man doesn’t exist. Stop thinking about it, Harry.

His thoughts constantly cycled like this, from contemplating the reasons to denying his existence. In the end, he settled to deny Voldemort and accept Tom RIddle, so he could actively think of the man without technically thinking about him. 

\--

Fifth year started on a high note, if you ignored Ron’s complaints about Lucius Malfoy being the new professor. Harry somewhat expected it, to some degree, and honestly didn’t mind too much. He was a decent teacher and graded him fairly. He was just on guard for his annual brush of death that was Samhain. But there wasn’t an attempt on his life. But seeing that Lucius was a Slytherin, he might just be planning something instead, he reasoned. Him, unlike a _certain_ professor, was professional, as a professor should be (ahem snape). 

Then, uh, nothing notable happened.

Just kidding, a prophecy was stolen without anyone’s knowledge, and if they did know, they’re dead. An-and, there was an Azkaban breakout. Woo! And then the world went to war but Voldemort excluded Harry because he thought Harry had amnesia :) But Harry wants to be involved!!! He doesn’t want to abandon his best friends!! That would just be awful!! But what can he do he’s just a teenage boy!!! :( sadness!! 

So he creates the DA to fight Voldemort after he took over!! And they lose!! And Harry is actually dead now oh no

The end

___

Lmao I was gonna write this as a serious thing but i just kept narrating it like this in my head so here you go


End file.
